Poppi
Poppi is an artificial Blade appearing in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Like all Blades, she has the power to grant tremendous power to her Driver, in this case, Tora. Her element and stats can be altered by Tora via Poppiswap since she is his creation. Poppi α's base element is stone and is equipped with a Drill Shield as her weapon, Poppi QT's base element is fire and is equipped with Mech Arms as her weapon while Poppi QTπ's base element is ice and is equipped with the Variable Saber as her weapon. Poppibuster is a Nopon shaped mech piloted by Poppi MK. II that can be used by every Drivers other than Tora since his main purpose is to have Poppi fight with multiple Drivers at the same time. Poppi MK. II has no mind of her own and is herself remotely controlled by the original Poppi. The Poppibuster has his own A.I however and is programed to assist Poppi. The Poppi Buster's element is light and is equipped with a Shield Hammer as his weapon. Appearance and personality Poppi QT's outfit is based on a maid outfit, she is taller than Poppi α, speak fluently the Nopon language and refer to Tora as "Masterpon". Poppiswap Poppiswap is a mechanic in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. As artificial special Blades, Poppi α, Poppi QT and Poppi QTπ have their own Blade mechanics and a particular customization. Players can use items earned through the Tiger! Tiger! minigame to upgrade and customize each of the three Poppi Blades' elements, roles and skills. Poppi α Stats These stats correspond to Poppi α wielding the Primitive Shield with no Role CPU bonuses or Affinity Chart rewards. Different Core Chips and Role CPUs result in different adjustments to each stat. Blade Specials *Lv1: Poppi Spinning Slash - Attack all within range with spinning motion. *Lv2: Noponic Storm - Shoot out a vortex of ether created within the body. *Lv3: Poppi Drill - Charge with jet propulsion like a spinning drill. *Lv4: Jet Biter - Attack with the Big Mecha Biter (once charged). Battle Skills *Noponic Iron - Boosts physical and ether defense by 10% *Guard Shift - Increases block rate by 20% *Emergency Mode - Boosts block rate by 60% when HP is 30% or lower Field Skills *Leaping - Lv. 3 *Nopon Wisdom - Lv. 3 *Superstrength - Lv. 3 Affinity Chart Favorite Items *Item types: Staple Foods, Instruments *Specific items: Fizz Juice, Roly-Poly Maracas Poppi QT Blade Specials *Lv1: Poppi Missile - Launch a large missile and audaciously bomb the enemy. *Lv2: Poppi Crushing Blow - Pulverize the enemy with a spinning punch then an explosive uppercut. *Lv3: Noponic Destruction - Launch countless missiles while in the air to mow down your enemies. *Lv4: Quixotic Megaburst - Fire off numerous destructive missiles (once charged). Battle Skills *Velocity Gear - Adds 15% chance for user to land perfect hits and evade enemy attacks. *Flash Counter - Counters attacks with 320% physical damage *Flash Boot - Reduces the cooldown time for a Blade Switch by 30% Field Skills *Lockpicking - Lv. 3 *Fortitude - Lv. 3 *Agronomy - Lv. 3 Affinity Chart Favorite Item *Pouch item types: Veggies, Art *Pouch items: Sky-Jewel Tart, Genbu-Weave Cloth Poppi QTπ Blade Specials *Lv1: Poppi Ignition - Shoot repeated slashing attacks while maneuvering freely. *Lv2: Noponic Axion - Mop up the enemy with a laser blast in bombardment mode. *Lv3: Poppi Unlimited - Overwhelm the enemy with unlimited repeat attacks. *Lv4: Quantum Judgement - Dice the enemy and unleash 100% power in mid-air. Battle Skills *Reflection - 15% chance to reflect attacks *Nanomachine Repair - Restores 1.4% HP every second while HP is 30% or less *Overclock - Increases damage dealt by 100% when Affinity is at max Field Skills *Keen Eye - Lv. 3 *Ancient Wisdom - Lv. 3 *Forestry - Lv. 3 Affinity Chart Favorite Item *Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Textiles *Pouch items: Melodious Melon Parfait, Flurrycomb Poppibuster Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Buster Cyclone - Transform your weapon into knuckle claws and barrel into the enemy. * Lv. 2 - Buster Cannon - Transform your weapon into a cannon and unload it into the enemy. * Lv. 3 - Buster Mirage ''- Unleash the combined power of Poppi Mk. II and Poppibuster on the enemy. * Lv. 4 - ''Buster Impact - Initiate Poppibuster self-destruct mode. Blade Arts * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. * Draw Aggro - Draw aggro from enemies in battle. * Nullify Reaction - Nullifies one reaction. Battle Skills * Hyperaffinity Circuit - Deal 70% more and take 15% less damage at max Affinity. * Hardware Acceleration - Increases auto-attack speed by 17% and Arts speed by 12%. * Reconstitute - Increases dmg of lv4 Special by 300% each time it's used (max: 1000%). Field Skills * Entomology - Lv. 3 * Salvaging Mastery - Lv. 3 * Superstrength - Lv. 5 Affinity Chart Favorite Item *Pouch item types: Meats, Board Games *Pouch items: Tasty Sausage, Nopopo Yard Trivia *Tora reveal in the "Growing Up" Heart-to-Heart that the real name of Poppi QT is "Poppi Quixotic Tutelar". **In the same Heart-to-Heart, he also reveal that the real name of Poppi QTπ is "Quantum Technochampion π". **Poppi reveal that she named Poppibuster herself but Professor Soosoo selected a list of three names from which she could choose. Poppibuster is named like that because he could destroy Poppi with his great strength . Category:Blades Category:Protagonists Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Artificial Blades Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits